Memories of Futures Past
by LoveLustLoss
Summary: 97 years later and life is meaningless for a Butler named Sebastian. After abandoning his master Ciel his life has been nothing but dull, but what happens when he awakes in the presence of his old master, still living: frozen in his 18 year old body? Final Chapter teaser posted today, FINAL FINAL CHAPTER is coming soon ish.
1. A Regained Memory

Chapter One - A Regained Memory

I'm falling. Through the darkness of night until I reach blood red floor. As I struggle to stand momentarily I scan my surrounding's. I see nothing but a familiar blurred outline of a person in front of me. Even with my mind in a daze, it took me but a moment to figure out who it was standing in my presence. A figure I looked upon every day until that one foggy night I left. A figure of someone I knew so well. _My Master. _

I wake with a sudden jolt and I take a moment to gather myself, I can feel the beads of sweat accumulating on my face and chest. Not again. _Damn, _another nightmare, a word that had been 'newly' introduced to my vocabulary since they began 97 years ago. Every night I would be robbed of my sleep. It was my burden to bear after abandoning my master many years back. I stood at my master's side watching over him until the eve of his 18th birthday. By then my master had grown into a strong handsome teenager emerging into adulthood. Through my experience watching him grow something began growing inside me. An unknown feeling that took me almost a year to finally admit to myself that I Sebastian Michaelis a demon would dare to admit I had found feelings of love towards Ciel Phantomhive.

It's a brisk October morning; I had begun my daily routine of nothing. Nothing was my life now. I had found no pleasure in taking up a new Master in a contract, though perhaps it could have made these 97 years pass quicker. Ciel would be dead by now, maybe he had married, and maybe he had kids. I would not bother myself with the thoughts about him, how I just left, without warning without a goodbye. Perhaps I was a coward; maybe I was frightened of the new found feelings. I dared not look at my hand where the mark of our contract seal was put. I could not face the idea of it being gone. As I left my apartment, I found myself walking down a familiar alley; the one where we had found Madam Red and Grell. Nothing had changed in this alley, it was long abandoned. The old house of the young deceased prostitute still stood despite the many years long passed. I sat on the concrete and stared at the wall for what seemed only minutes but I found myself drifting off into a long awaited sleep. I embraced it.

I fluttered my eyes open and I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I was lying on a sofa in a warm room; a fire was giving enough light to the room for me to scan for any sign of my whereabouts. I silently stood to my feet and made my way across the room to the door. In my attempt to open the door I found myself locked in. I had no idea why and who brought me to this place. I had not been in contact with anyone in some time. I sat back down on the sofa and I found myself looking on a familiar picture on the desk beside me. I took the frame in hand and nearly dropped it when I saw what picture was in residence in the frame. In front of me framed in a delicate silver frame was a picture of my master and myself. I blinked a couple times to make sure what I saw was not a lie. How could this be? Who owned this picture? As I pondered in shock at the picture the door creaked open.

_*Smash*_

The frame shattered on the floor, I hardly noticed the sound for I was too focused on the new surprise at hand that left me speechless.

"Hello Sebastian…"


	2. Forgiven But Not So Easily Forgotten

Chapter Two – Forgiven But Not So Easily Forgotten

"Is that you Master?" I said in a low voice practically a whisper.

I was quick to remove my black glove from my hand and there still intact still untouched lies the seal of our contract. Impossible, he cannot be alive, surely not after 97 and still in what resembled his 18 year old body.

There he stood. Practically my height now, his hair was draped over the outlines of his black silk eye patch. He wore black dress pants and a tight white button up shirt. On his finger was his prize family heirloom ring. He looked at me puzzled as I scanned him, I could see a frown on his face.

"Yes, quite a shock to see you too after all these years Sebastian, even though I knew you lived I had not expected us to cross paths again." He spoke softly.

I couldn't find any words. My master was alive and well he was standing before me as if I never left him. I was joyed, but my guilt soon flooded those feelings away. I sat there staring at the mark on my hand, I couldn't talk to him. Not after what I had done, I didn't deserve to be in this man's presence, my master's presence.

"Allow me to explain what I know beginning on how I found you tonight. I was walking downtown this evening and I stumbled upon a familiar alleyway. I made my way down through the darkness to reconnect with some old memories, as I turned the last corner to look upon the old house I saw a figure in the shadows. I approached very cautiously and I came to recognize the face of the man lying in front of me asleep. I had no intention on waking you so instead I carried you here." His voice sounded hurt.

I found my voice.

"How is it that you are here standing in front of me after all these years my lord?"

"The contract was not completed, ever since that day where I woke to find you not at my side I have not changed I am but frozen as my 18 year old self."

I sat there in silence. I stood looking, waiting for my response. Minutes past and still we said nothing. Finally he broke the silence.

"How could you leave me, after all those years did I really mean nothing at all to you? Did you really think my life could be anything but normal without you in it? Do you really think after all these years that I would be able to forget you Sebastian?!" His voice was raised now yelling.

My emotions were all entwined with each other I was mad, confused, happy, guilty, and relieved.

"You meant more than you will ever know to me young master." I said my voice low and clipped.

"Then why did you leave my side!"

"I had not a good reason master, and so I have failed you."

"Tell me why you really left Sebastian, I am not a daft child, I can see the hurt in your eyes and the lies behind your words." He said in a more calmed manor.

I sat in silence; he walked over cautiously to my side and sat beside me on the sofa. I lowered my head in shame.

"Tell me." He said almost a whisper.

"I need not matter why I left your side, master." I replied.

"Stop that."

"Stop what my lord?"

"Stop lying to me, it matters Sebastian, I need to know why my trusted butler left my side."

"Mast-"

"Enough with calling me master, I'm sick of hearing it, just call me by my name!"

"Yes…Ciel"

Ciel….it's a French word meaning sky, but better yet it was the name given to _him. _ I had never addressed my master by his name. Saying his name made my tongue tickle and my stomach twist.

"Tell me now Sebastian, I am not a child anymore."

"Mast- Ciel, I left you that night while you were asleep to free you of the burden of me. I had lost any desire it was to devour your soul, I had grown very attached to the boy I would serve every day. I had grown to care for you more than just caring for a child, but caring for you as..." I needed not to finish my sentence. He understood.

I stood to my feet and made my way to the door, afraid to look back. I was afraid to see what kind of reaction would be on his face. I knew he would be disgusted. A demon, caring for a human, what kind of fairy-tale was that. I walked down the hallway and followed the light of the full moon emerging from windows. I found the front door and without hesitating I opened it and before I took my step outside someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and to my surprise my master stood in front of me, tears gleaming in his eyes. I took my hand and rubbed them off his cheeks.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me again Sebastian." He said in a quiet whisper.

He dropped to his knees broken; I couldn't bear to see him like this. I knelt down in front of him and said the words that were a promise.

"Never again Ciel Phantomhive will I depart from your presence unless ordered"

In an instant his lips were against mine. His hands cupped both sides of my face; I could feel his warm tears streaming down his face. After a moment of shock I returned the kiss, I cupped both sides of his face and leaned him back to deepen _our _kiss. Our tongues intertwined each other. It felt so right, so perfect, so needed, and so passionate. He broke off the kiss and caught his breath; his cheeks were rosy in the moonlight. He leaned over and rested his head on my chest; I was quick to wrap my arms around his tiny fragile waist. His hair tickled underneath my chin, and he my master is here in this moment sharing it with me.

"You were not the only one who felt something Sebastian, I knew for the longest time my affection towards you but how could I have expressed it when the man I felt feelings for would only look at me as a meal. After all these years I searched for you in hope that I would find you. I needed closure on why you left. I thought you left because you had grown impatient of waiting for me to surrender my soul. I thought it was my entire fault."

His words brought sorrow to my eyes, I hadn't realised in my years of absence that he would be so hurt and broken. I tightened my hold around his waist and leaned back till I was lying on the floor with him on top of me. I gently stroked his back and I could hear his heartbeat slowing as he became more relaxed in my embrace.

"I did not know you searched for me master, for all I knew you were to forget about me and move on with your life without fear of dying at my hand one day. I wanted to live out these years with the burden of regret and sorrow for that is what I deserve as a heartless demon if not more."

"I forgive you Sebastian, and I order you to never leave my side." He said his voice muffled in my shirt

"Never, master."

I could feel his smile on my chest. He slowly lifted himself and loomed over me. He stared at my face for a minute before caressing it with his hand. I raised my hand to his face and removed his silk black eye patch to reveal his seal of our contract. His eyes gleamed with new pools of tears over top of me and had a relieved expression on his flawless face. I anchored myself upward and rested my back against the frame of the wooden door with him seated on my lap. My hands met his and our fingers locked. He leaned forward and once again his lips met mine. His lips were so sweet, he was so perfect, and it sent shivers down my spine. I broke off our kiss and my lips found his neck, I stopped for a moment and inhaled his fine husk smell. I began to kiss stopping occasionally to gently suck and nip his neck. A small moan escaped his lips and made me grin. His fingers unlocked from mine and his grasped my head momentarily and sunk me into a passionate kiss. Ciel's swift fingers found the buttons on my shirt and quickly untied them exposing my naked chest. I returned the favour and removed his shirt entirely and placed kisses over his collar bones and chest. I could feel his growing erection pulsing on my stomach. Before I could continue he took hold of my head and looked into my eyes.

"Bed." He said quietly panting with a small smirk on his tasteful lips.

"Bed." I replied in agreement.


	3. The Order

Chapter 3- The Order

As I stood to my feet Ciel took my hand and began to lead me down a series of hallways to his bedroom. With every step closer I could hear my heart begin pump louder. Finally we reached his bedroom. It was a large room; it was filled with chairs and a desk. I hadn't had enough time to look for more details before his playfully tugged me onto his soft bed. Beneath us laid soft silk sheets and a light cotton blanket. Before I realised it my master was on top of me, as I gazed up I was momentarily distracted by his naked chest it was smooth and beautiful, I wanted to kiss every inch of it. His 18 year old body was much more toned and shaped than I had remembered, but still he did not give off the impression of a strong man. As I reached my hand up to caress his chest I felt three circular bumps over his ribcage. _Are those scars? _Before I had a chance to ask he answered.

"From the summer 5 years after you left." He said distractedly.

My hands cupped his face and my thumb brushed away a tear escaping his eye. I pulled his face down to mine and breathed the words "I'm sorry", with that I plunged into a passionate sweet kiss. Our tongues circled each other and I clenched a fistful of his hair in my left hand. A small groan escaped his lips when he gasped for air and with that sound I could feel his and my erections grow. I gently turned him over and anchored myself over top of him not breaking our meaningful kiss. Mimicking my previous actions he pulled on a fistful of my hair and that drove me crazy. I broke from out kiss and began to kiss from his neck down, stopping at each of his nipples and nipping at them. My kisses continued down to the hem of his pants. I stopped and looked up at Ciels face, searching for his emotions, searching for an objection. He exhaled.

"Sebastian I've never done anything like this." He said looking ashamed.

"Master, I will not force you into something that you are not comfortable with."

He smiled.

"It's because I've waited for you, you have been the only one I've found feelings for. Sebastian, I order you to make love to me, but, please be gentle."

"Oh my dearest Ciel, you need not order me to do something that I would have already done"

I placed my head gently on his stomach.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said in a sweet tone.

I turned my head and kissed his stomach as in agreement with his order. My hands gently slipped under the hem of his pants and pulled them down slowly. A large bulge appeared one his pants were removed. I brought my hand up and began to trace around his length.

"Stop teasing me Sebastian." He said in a joking tone.

"Of course master" I replied.

I removed his undergarment and revealed his long smooth shaft. I smiled kindly and stroked it gently. My fingers reached the tip and made gentle circles, after a second I brought my lips up to the tip of his erection and inserted it into my mouth. I could taster the dew at the tip and began a slow motion of inserting it deeper into my mouth as my tongue circled the end. I could hear him sharply inhale as I swallowed more and more of his erection deeper into my throat. He gripped the bed sheets. I released his erected shaft and licked the sides and tip.

"Sebastian I'm going to-"After that all I could taste his sweet cream filling my mouth and running down my throat. I released him and swallowed the rest in my mouth. I stared down at him wearing nothing but a smile on his face, and with that I licked my lips and smiled in return.

He lifted himself up to my face and kissed my cheek softly. I wrapped him in an embrace that I could stay in for an eternity. His ushered me to lie down as he did and I was more than willing to oblige. His fast hand had me stripped of the rest of my clothing in moments. I laid there enjoying the show of my naked master looking very cute with the blush on his cheeks easily seen even in the moonlight. He grasped my ever growing erection and mimicked me on what I had done with him. His tongue intertwined my erection and made my heart skip beats. I could feel my pleasure meter growing and before I found my release I stopped him. He raised his head in nodded in understanding what I wanted to wait for. A worried look crossed his face. I quickly sat up and cupped his head in my hands. His eyes met mine.

"Don't not overthink this, do not worry, you ordered me to be gentle and I will be. This is about your pleasure."

He laid down in front of me and nodded slowly. I slowly positioned myself properly and grasped his hips and levelled him upward to meet my erection. I removed one of my hands and held his.

"This is going to hurt and be uncomfortable at first." I mumbled in a warning.

"As long as it's with you I will forget about that."

With that I slowly entered his tight space and grasped his hand tighter as I did so. A small gasp of pain escaped his delicious mouth but I continued. I finally had entered all the way in and rested a moment for him to adjust. He smiled weakly as I could tell by his face he was in some amount of pain. "Its fine Sebastian, please continue." I slowly began a rocking movement with my hips pulling out and plunging back in. My master was so tight I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to last. I watched his face closely and after a couple seconds his face visibly relaxed as he let out a groan. I began to pick up the speed to increase his pleasure. That's all I wanted was for him to feel pleasure, for I deserved none. As I found myself almost ready for climax I swiftly changed our positions so he rested on top of me. I grasped his other hand in mine and our fingers were intertwined. I gave him a reassuring smile and he began to move at his own pace.

"Master I'm going to-"I arched my back and found my release. He screamed my name in pleasure as I did his and he rested himself on top of my chest and slowly raised his hips to release me. I caressed his back slowly and smiled. He slowly slid off me and to the side. I turned to my side and faced the man I truly cared for. I kissed his forehead and the two as the two of us drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this part, I have not quite decided where to go from here or how many chapters I am aiming for. I will let you know soon enough thought. I will try to release a chapter every few days but please don't be mad if it takes longer. XOXO


	4. The Twin Nightmares?

Chapter 4- The Twin Nightmares?

That night I dreamt of nothing, not a single nightmare crossed my path in the evening but because of my regular schedule of being woken up by nightmares I found myself awake after midnight. I glanced over to my side and saw my master sound asleep beside me. I smiled kindly at his flawless gorgeous face and bent over to kiss his temple before I located a robe and began my slow tour of his new house. From what I could see it was a plain humble house, I don't think it quite was represented as Master's 'home'. I walked around in circles admiring paintings and certain artifacts. Everything was peaceful until I heard a piercing scream from a distance away. _Oh no Ciel. _

I ran as fast as my demon legs let me and in no time I was at the bed side, watching in horror as my master frantically twisted and turned, his scream had not silenced any amount of volume. I spoke in his sleep; "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone. No not him no! No he will come back, he is my butler no!" I climbed on the bed cautiously and I grasped his shoulders and tried to shake him awake. His shirt was chest was covered in beads of sweat. When he did not awake, I began to shake him harder, a small tear escaped from my eyes from the guilt of seeing him scream because of my absence for 97 years. After a brief moment his eyes fluttered open and quickly scanned the room until he noticed my presence looming over him.

"Master you were having a nightmare, all is ok. I'm here to protect you."

"You left, you must have left. I don't understand I was sleeping so calmly then this." His voice sounded apologetic and I cupped his gentle head in my hands.

"It's my fault; I've been so used to waking up at this time of night that I decided to stroll around the house. Please forgive me" My voice begging.

He grasped the neck of the bathrobe and then we were kissing. His kiss was not as passionate as before it seemed a needed kiss, a begging kiss, even a relieved kiss. Our tongues entwined and a moment our teeth clashed. I pulled back and caressed his nude chest in reassurance that I was not going anywhere. A tear pricked his eye and he smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes. I gently removed my robe and placed myself back down on the bed lying beside him. I glanced up at him and said "Join me". After a moment of hesitation he inched his way down beside me and I trapped him in an embrace. He rolled over and found himself on top of me his face placed and buried in my neck. A small sob escaped his lips and he began weeping into my neck. The strong independent master that I had left all those years ago was not broken and in need of mending. I let him continue to cry and placed my hand on top of his hair and gently played with it.

"Sleep now Master, you are safe in my arms this very night. I will not leave; when you wake you will find me at your side. I will not leave unless ordered. I will forever protect you from this day. If I could not do this much for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"Yes you are one hell of a butler sometimes aren't you Sebastian?" He said his voice suppressing a sob.

"Yes, for you my lord, only for you."

My last statement halted his sobs into my neck, and he sighed. I could hear his heart beat slow and I knew he had drifted to sleep. After a short while, I did too.

**Authors Note: Hello! Sorry, I know this is not great or long but I wanted to get something in for you guys to read. I'm sorry for the delay. I have been terribly busy and I will continue to be busy for the next while. SO! In that case I promise a new chapter will be posted every 10 days (or less). In conclusion, your reviews are lovely; I think this story is just going to be about Sebastian and Ciel rebuilding a trusted relationship. Lots of love xo**


	5. A Day Anew

Chapter 5- A Day Anew

I awoke by a gentle pull on my hair. It is a new day, a new beautiful day; the sunshine bled through the drapes in the room and illuminated everything. I glanced to my side and there, fully awake was my master staring back at me. His eyes soft and caring, a sight I had not yet seen in a while. I smiled at him in awe to see him happier after our talk.

"Good morning Sebastian."

"Yes, a good morning it is indeed my lord."

He smirked at me and glanced down at my naked body, I felt my face get hot, and we had never seen each other fully in such bright lighting. Am I embarrassed? I glanced down at the bed sheets dumbfounded. How does he affect me so, I show feelings and reactions completely oblivious for a demon of any standards. I sensed his gaze on me and he shuffled closer to my side and removed the bedding that was covering his body. I glanced down and smiled, he was so beautiful. My gaze returned to his as he was watching me look at his features. He leaned forward and caught me in an unexpected kiss. Sparks shuddered through me and I felt his heart race and we pulled deeper into the kiss. Everything was right; these feelings for him were right and fair. He broke off and relaxed back the bed panting.

"Oh what are you doing to me Sebastian?" he said between breaths.

I turned to face him on my side. "I could ask you the same thing." A small laugh escaped his lips and he ushered his body upwards. As he sat up straight I could see him wince. I smiled at him showing pride in the midst of the defloration of my master that he is now sore from. I climbed off the bed and walked around to his side. I took both his hands in mine and hoisted him upward off the bed so he was standing in front of me. He winced again as he stood.

"Are you smirking at me Sebastian?" he said in a shocked and mocking tone.

"Yes, indeed I am master, are you hurt my lord?"

"I rather like that I'm sore, it reminds me that you have been there." A small shade of red crossed his cheeks and my heart melted at his words. I pulled him into an embrace and lifted him off the floor momentarily and placed him back down. He smiled and laughed, I kissed his temple in response.

"Now, my lord, we are going to have a bath."

"Would you excuse me for a moment, I have some business to attend to but I will find you once the water is drawn and everything is finished feel free to help yourself to whatever you need, food, water, and clothing. I will grab a quick meal so do not worry yourself with taking care of me. I trust you will have no problem finding anything."

I bowed at his words and he dismissed himself from the room but not before grabbing a robe and his black eye patch. As soon as he was out of the room I snatched the other robe of the floor and put it on and made my way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was small, fitting for the master. The bathtub was large and white. I turned the water on and allowed the bath to fill with warm soothing water. As it slowly filled I occupied myself with cleaning the bedroom, I made the bed organised everything on the shelves as if it was in the same manor I did in all those years back. Everything was organized until I remembered the shattered frame on the floor with our picture in it. I staggered towards it and picked up the broken frame. As I did a folded parchment of paper came loose from the back and tumbled to the floor. I picked it up curiously, I unfolded it and it read;

My 18th Birthday,

My butler is gone this morning; on the day break of my, Ciel Phantomhive's eighteenth birthday. Much to my surprise, he has left me; my ever loyal butler has finally left my side. I know not how to feel about this, I should be enraged and angry but I am not, I am sad and hurt. To think I never respected him enough or even got a chance to say how I truly felt about him. I cancelled my engagement with Elizabeth Midford and locked myself in my chamber. I do not intend to leave here for a long time. Alone is what I deserve. Alone is my curse. Dearest Sebastian, for many years I have cared for as more than my butler and protector, you but now without your presence I truly realised, I love you. Today I am lost, world shaken and broken I feel nothing.

_Ciel Phantomhive _

I reread those three words "_I love you"_ over and over, does he still love me? Do I love him? I sat there contemplating for a while before I noticed him standing in front of me. His eyes full of concern he comes over to me and takes the note from my hand. He laughs and places it on the mantel.

"No one was ever supposed to read that, my mistake for not burning it over these years."

"Sorry master it fell out of the frame when I went to pick it up."

"So now you know, you know about how I fell and how I felt back then."

"Master, I'm afraid after last night, I did not need a note to tell me how you felt."

I stood up and walked over to him and grasped his waist in a firm hold and brought him into an embrace. I smelled his intoxicating smell of a sweet musk smell. I kissed his hair gently and released my embrace. "Come let's have a bath master."

The water was warm and soothing as I slowly slid into it, once I was positioned I gave an inviting glance to Ciel who was watching me intently. He slowly removed his robe and let it fall to the floor. He stepped in the bath and sat down between my legs his back to me and rested against me. I placed my arms on his and we sat in silence enjoying our moment. As caught in the moment I whispered to him three words I had never said before.

"I love you too Ciel."


	6. Proof

Chapter Six- Proof

His body froze and I could hear his heartbeat race. He sat in silence for a couple moments. I slight feeling of regret washed over me, not hearing a response was severely bothering my patience level. Then he cautiously shifted over until he was facing me, staring deeply into my eyes and mine returned the deep gaze. He turned the rest of his body and sat on my lap facing me. He hesitated for a second but then he put his hand to my cheek and I tilted my head to meet his palm. He breathed a long sign of relief, finally noticing that I said what I meant. I smiled a little knowing my true feelings were no longer hidden. He smiled in return and said;

"I did not know demons are capable of such feelings for a human." He said.

I rested my head against his smooth naked chest. "Neither did I, I'm sorry I did not say it sooner my lord, and to be fair my lord, you are not just any ordinary human."

He chuckled at my remark.

"Prove to me you truly feel this way, and I will forgive you." He spoke softly but his eyes are full of desire.

"Is that an order my lord?"

He gave me a shy smile and leaned his head in and captured my lips in one of our fatal kisses. This was perfect, he is perfect, and he is the one meant to hold my cold dark heart. For he is the only one I would trust with such a heavy burden, to be loved by a demon. I slowly stood to my feet in the bath and took him in my arms carrying him out of the water. I walked a few steps and placed him on the ground and grasped a towel and began to dry him. I started at his back. I dried his shoulders and kissed each one, and then I moved down his back trailing kisses along his lean spine. I turned him around and started on his chest, stopping at each nipple and teasing it between my index finger and my thumb then kissing each one. He groaned deep in his throat and smiled. I kissed him softly and carefully, and he gripped my head in his hands. I dropped the towel and grasped his hips in my palms and lifted him to my height. His legs wrapped around my torso and I slowly walked us to his bed. I placed him on his bed and joined him. He sat up and motioned for me to lie down. I did as he gestured. He kneeled over top of me and began to kiss my chest. He softly and quickly kissed both my nipples and gripped me tightly and began to stroke my now growing erection, a loud groan escaped my lips. He was quick to flash me a wild grin when he heard my response to his actions. His lush lips kissed the tip of my erection and he opened his mouth and began to suck. His tongue twirled around and around the tip as his lips slowly inched their way down my length. I gripped his silky hair in my hand as the sensations began build and get more intense. I guided the movements of his head with my hand not exceeding his limits. Then in an instant I released into his mouth. My lips mouthed his named in pleasure as I did. I looked in front of me and he sat up and rested on his knees. He swallowed and bit his lip and a faint red glow creped in on his face. I sat up and pulled him into my chest.

"Do not be embarrassed around me please; you amaze me at every turn." I kiss his collarbone. "I'm going to make love to you now, and I will label you as mine from now on. You are my friend, my master, and above all my lover."

He nods. I turn him over and release him to float down to the bed. I spread his legs apart and pull him gently towards me. I pull anchor his hips to meet mine and gently push around his entrance with my newly formed erection. As I am already well lubricated I grip myself and guide my erection into him as we become one. His fingers clench the sheets and I groan.

"Are you alright? You are really tight my lord." I say, straining to speak.

He nods and I begin to move, slowly rocking in and out of him. His moans are music to my ears. I begin to pick up the pace rocking even faster as I grab his hips to help the movements. His hands touch each one of my shoulders to keep my in balance. I look into his gleaming eyes and say; "I love you". He responds smiling; "I love you too Sebastian." We slowly move into climax and we lay side by side, closing our eyes and listening to each other's hearts race.

_*CRASH* _

The window shatters to our right. Ciel and I jump to our feet and in one glance to Ciels worried face; I knew everything was not okay.


	7. Hunted

Chapter 7-Hunted

I stand silent as I stare at the fear through Ciels eyes. I cannot bear to see him so afraid. I run to his dresser and quickly put on pants and throw him a pair of pants as well. I make my way to the window and dodge a bullet coming straight at me. I pause for a moment to scan the surroundings and notice a man in a dark coat hiding behind some trees. I turn around and stare in horror at Ciel. He has been shot. His hand covers the entrance of the bullet hole and drops of blood run down his stomach. I run towards him and take him in my arms, placing him on the bed so he can lie down. I move his hand and see the small bullet wound gushing blood all over his chest. The bullet has entered just below his heart. I sigh in relief. I stare at his eyes showing a pained and concerned look. He smiles trying to show that he is alright but the smile does not meet his eyes. I brush a gleaming tear from his cheek and kiss him before I run out of the house and straight towards the cloaked man.

I grasp him and throw him to the side in a fit of rage. He falls to the ground and rolls, but is quick to get back on his feet. He stands and I stare as he removes his cloak. His eyes meet mine and flash a dark orange. It's a colour of eyes belonging to a chosen group of individuals. The cloak falls and pools around his feet, revealing a pistol, and a small crescent shaped blade strapped to his hip, a weapon demons know too well. It's a hunter's blade.

"So, your back to your master, come to finish the contract I presume." He says coldly.

"Depart hunter, for you know the outcome of this battle is not in your favour."

"I care not of the little meaning my life has, I have come to slay thee, and you will fall."

"Tell me, why have you come?"

"My grandfather has watched your master secretly over the years, passing the task on to my father and on to me. We know your master has not aged a day since his 18th birthday. You have encased his soul, and it is time for him to be rid of you."

He steps forward and draws his blade, he leaps forward and I jump backwards avoiding the blade. He launches himself at me a second time and knocks me over. Before I have time to relocate myself his blade is held over my head, ready to plunge into me. The blade plummets down and I move enough for it to avoid my neck, but I pierces through my shoulder. I throw him back and he lands on his side. I pin him down and stare into his eyes.

"Do not think that this will be forgotten demon, we may be few these days but the hunters live on in the cracks, forever watching your moves."

I grab his head between my hands and jerk it to one side. His neck breaks easily under me. I watch as his body transforms. Once a hunter is killed, their lifeless body forms into stone. After a minute of distraction I recall I have to help my master. I jump to my feet and make haste across the yard into the house.

After I entered the house I run to the kitchen and find a first aid kit and some other tools. I make my way down the hallway quickly leading to my master's room. I pick up the pace and run to Ciels side. He is sitting upward with his back to the headboard of the bed, cradling a cloth over his bullet wound. I remove the cloth and his hand from the wound and begin to cleanse it with some alcohol. He winces as it sizzles.

"I'm going to have to take that bullet out master."

"I know, but what about you, you're hurt too?"

"I am the very least concerned about myself now, please lay down for me, I will make this quick."

He does as I say, and he closes his eyes. I clean the rest of the blood off his silky chest and I pick up a pair of clean thin pliers. I kiss his chest in apology for the pain I am about to cause him, then in one motion I plunge the pliers into the hole and a scream escapes his withered lips. I dig until I find the bullet and gently clasp the plier's arms around it and slowly pull it out. Ciels hand swings up and firmly grabs hold of my hip in pain. The bullet is exposed in the firm grip of the pliers and I throw it aside. I grab a prepared sewing needle and thread and weave 3 tight stiches through his skin. I sit there and stare at my pour master whom I love so.

"Is it over?" he whispers weakly.

"Yes, my lord." I reply.

"Good, now Sebastian, fix your wound please."

I do as he says and give myself 5 stiches on either side of my shoulder where the stab entry and exit are. I sway over to my master and lift him in my arm gently and place him on the couch. I change the sheets on his bed and find new confortable clothes for him and me to sleep in. I dress myself and aid him on putting on his selected clothes. He places his arm around my neck and I pull him into my arms carrying him like a child. We lay down in the bed side by side, but I cannot face him. A pain of guilt has burrowed its way into my dark heart. I cannot contain the emotions I have knowing that I let him get hurt at my expense, especially when I could have stopped it. I think he sensed my emotion because he pulled my face to his and kissed me briefly. His kiss is full of pain.

"It is not your fault Sebastian, do not overthink this."

"It is my fault master, I'm sorry."

"If you were not here something worse could have happened and I would have been gone. You saved me today."

He grabs my hand and kisses the seal of our contract. "I regret nothing that has happened between us, even the pain from the past has shown to have a better outcome in the present."

I grip him in my arms and nuzzle his head gently. I trace my black finger nails down his neck and to his chest and stop over his heart. I feel the thumps on my palm and find my heart beat matching with his. He mimics my movements and places his palm over my dark heart. I kiss his lips, and wrap his fragile body in my arms. He sighs and turns into my chest, placing both hands over my collar bones and kissing each one.

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you Ciel."

After he has dozed off, I slip from his arms and wander off to the library. His library is the largest room in the house. It is filled with thousands of books for his liking. I smile faintly and begin to skim every section of the library, until I find what I need. Beneath the mythology section I graze upon a book titled "Those in the Shadows", a book about demons. I pick it up and open it, the spine creaks and dust falls from it. I pause a moment and prepare myself for the false remarks these pages will hold, but it is my best shot to learn more. I search the table of contents and turn to the last few pages of the book. It's about the Demon Hunters, and I begin to read.

I return to our room, as the sun begins to set. I spent the rest of the afternoon repairing the house and cooking. A new set of bullet proof windows replaced the old ones, and alarms were set around the perimeter of the property, just to be safe. I skim the room and my eyes find his, he is in the middle of putting his shirt on, but unfortunately his wound has left his movements very limited and his eyes have pain lurking in them. My gash however is healed and leaves but a faint mark as a memory. I tread towards him and lift his arms and slide the shirt down with ease. He stumbles forward in weakness and I allow him to press his weight onto me and we limp towards the bed.

"I thought I warned you to stay in bed." I say sternly.

"I did not think your assistance was required in such a simple task, apparently I was wrong."

I lift his shirt until his bandages are revealed and I peel them from his skin and place a cloth soaked in warm water to cleanse the area. He inhales sharply as the warm water cascades into his cut. I finish wiping away fresh blood and place a new clean bandage over the wound, covering the mark and I pull the rest of his shirt back down.

He strokes the side of my arm with his nimble fingers and I look at him, he is smirking at me. I lean in a before my lips touch his I lift my head and kiss his forehead. I sigh of frustration escapes his lips and I can't help but grin.

"You're not going to touch me are you?"

I shake my head "I've seen your pain and struggles you have my lord, I am not going to touch you at all in the way you are thinking."

"I told you I'm fine." He says sternly and in an impatient tone.

"And to think I was afraid you would never want me to touch you again. Never the less, you are hurt and I will not touch you until I can see you are healed. This discussion is closed."

"I could always order you."

I flash him a warning glare, showing that I meant that this topic is non-negotiable. He sinks into the mattress further and turns on his side facing away from me. I kiss him temple in apology, and I remove my pants and shirt and slide in behind him moulding my body to fit in his like two puzzle pieces.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Who attacked us today?" he says his voice but a whisper.

I take a deep breath, and close my eyes, ignoring his question.


	8. Hunters

Chapter 8-Hunters

It is the morning, painful, and bright morning. I stifle a groan as I sit up and stand to my feet on the floor. Ciel is on the bed on his stomach, he stirs as the floorboards creak under my naked toes. He turns on to his back still asleep and a small dried pool of blood lies where his chest was, I slide towards him and lift his shirt up slowly to examine the bandages. His shirt and his chest are covered in dried blood. A moment of hunger crosses over me and I sense my eyes change into those of a true demon. I turn away and breathe. As I calm down I carefully remove the bandages and replace them with new clean ones. He stirs once more but his eyes do not open. I breathe a sigh of relief and pace towards the washroom.

Once in the washroom I strip off my clothing and start the shower. I step beneath the cascading warm water and begin washing myself. As I do the curtain inches open and Ciel lifts his legs to step in with me. I stretch out my hand and assist him; he has removed the bandages on his chest. He steps closer to me and I switch our places so he is underneath the water. He doesn't object and he clothes his eyes as the warm soothing water rinses him. I turn my attention to the hole in his chest. I bend down to level with the wound, and I take the cloth I was using and grace it lightly over the area where the blood is. I water turns a light pink as the blood washes away, leaving his chest clean and smooth.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Only the best for you master."

I stares down at me his eyes so sincere, I smile and kiss his chest softly, and he sharply inhales. His heart begins to race under my hand. I stop and I straighten my knees and stand to my feet. "Please don't stop" he pleads. I do not answer, for I am conflicted. He is wounded and fragile, and there for I should not touch him, but he is also my master and I as a butler, should simply be here to obey his every wish.

"One so young should not be so eager to receive love from a dark angel." I mumble.

"If you will not make love to me then I demand information, and that is an order."

"What do you wish to learn?"

"Who came yesterday and harmed us?"

"A demon hunter." My voice is low and clipped.

"A demon hunter? I didn't know such people exist."

"Master, for every creature, there are hunters."

His face turned much gloomed, and we finished our shower in silence. I could not tell if he was concerned or afraid. After our shower I dried him and dressed him. He left our room and went to the library, and I let him go so he could be in silence, away from all the problems that I have brought.

At a quarter past 2 a knock from the front door echoed throughout the mansion, I stood to my feet and paced towards the door; before I reached the front foyer I could hear Ciel's nimble footsteps and a creak of the door. I turned the last corner and froze in my steps; my pour Ciel is held on his knee's facing me with a hunter's blade at his throat. I change my stance in preparation to run to his aid.

"Ah, ah, ah, I would not do that demon, I could slice him in seconds, you move and the boy dies."

"Leave him, your quarrel is with me is it not?"

"Ah yes, but I come bearing a message for you and your fellow demons, thankfully, I am able to get a word out, courtesy of my lovely hostage." He eyes Ciel in front of him and Ciel growls low in his throat.

"Speak then, for those words will be your last _hunter_."

"Well _demon _on the day of dreams, in five days, there will be a quarrel, a war to be exact, between hunters and demons. As declared by us, you have no choice to take part, as we will find you if you do not."

"You hunters seem too confident; you know we will destroy you."

"Ah, watch your words, devil. Do not speak so low of us."

"Give me one reason why, and then release my master."

"Why argue with a demon eh? Well you want him back? You might as well awaken him on the dark side; you will need an extra demon."

I watch in horror as the blade plunges into his chest, blood spews forward and down his chest, his body drops to the floor and the hunter flees.

"Remember demon, in five days! Oh, and we have the angels to fight." He shouts as he runs away from the mansion.

I ignore his comment and rush to Ciels side, I hear his heart beat faintly as I take him in my arms, his blood covers the wooden floor, and I search for the life in his eyes, only to see it slowly fading.

"Ciel, don't go." I whisper.


	9. Two Black Hearts

Chapter 9- Two Black Hearts

It has been two days since I have seen the eyes of my master, his body lies in his bed. It shouldn't be taking this long; he should have been awake by now. My hands twitch in anxiousness. Across the room I can see him, lying on the bed, frozen. Outside of the window rows of demons stand, in the two days of his sleep, I sent out demon hounds to recruit the demons from all corners of the world and all corners of hell. Many have responded. I turn my attention back to Ciel. For humans to become a demon, after death, another demon must possess their body long enough to entwine all a humans bad memories with their soul, turning their soul dark, then you lock their soul inside their bodies so it may not escape. This is how they are revived into a demon. My difficulty with Ciels soul was that it would not turn dark, the angel that we had fought countless years back put immunity on his soul, in such as if he were so die and his soul was not eaten; the angels would claim it and he would be theirs. Ciels soul now rests half in darkness, and half in the light. This makes him a hybrid of the angels and the demons. Some demons are considered fallen angels, but once fallen they take on the lifestyle of just a demon losing all power they once held as an angel and embrace the dark powers of a demon. For Ciels case he now holds the power of the light and the dark.

"Sebastian?" He is awake; I sit up and stare at him from the couch, I am not sure if he will be the same.

"How are you feeling?" I ask cautiously.

"Different, I died didn't I?" He says.

"Yes master."

He looks down at his hands and see's the black nails, and he looks back up at the wall and stares blankly into it.

"I'm one of you now aren't I?"

"Yes and no." He draws his eyes towards mine?

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?"

I sigh and walk towards him and sit beside him.

"You are a half demon, half angel my lord."

He smashes the lamp beside him and screams in frustration.

"Why am I half one of them! Those foul beasts are nothing but trouble! Why would I want to be one of them?"

A long crack appears in the wall and shatters the lamp on the other side of the bed; I grab his face between my hands and look into his eyes, one now gleaming red and the other still with the seal of our contract.

"I understand your frustration, and I tried to break the control they had over your soul, but I couldn't. This was the only solution, and losing you was not an option."

He leans in and kisses me, his shoulders relax and he breathing slows. Our tongues intertwine, and our lips clash. We stop kissing and I take his hand and lead him outside of the room. In the foyer, there stands 5 demons, all turn and look as we walk by and bow towards Ciel. He smiles shyly and inches his way closer to me.

"How many are here? I assume there here for the battle."

"There are many, I lost count after a while."

"Are all the demons here?"

"No, some demons may not leave their current positions because they are the ones that keep the balance between the light and the dark."

"Why did they bow at me Sebastian?"

"You are the hybrid of our species."

"I don't understand why it is such a big deal."

I pause in my footsteps and stare at him.

"I guess I will have to show you what you can do."

I run at my full demon speed out of the house and into the neighbouring valley, I stop in the center and wait for him to catch up, a moment later he stands before me and smirks at me.

"Do you remember when I morphed into my true form when I fought that angel?"

"Yes I do, though I could not see it through the dark fog, I do recall seeing you in women's boots though."

"The boots make a sound that echo's though the metal and can distract those whom I might battle; the sounds confuse them from where I may be, for we can camouflage into darkness, I do not choose to wear them anymore though."

"So, what are you getting at with this?"

"I need you to transform into your true form, but not as a demon, as an angel, you need to think of the positive things in your life and let that feeling flood through you."

"Why?"

"If you can do this then you can absorb the light beams that will target us from the angels, it can destroy a demon if it hits us, but not a hybrid."

He stands there momentarily with a look of disgust for what I just asked him to do, but I do not care, if the hunters have angels, then our greatest weapon is Ciel. He closes his eyes and exhales, a minute passes and I watch in awe as he transforms. The white appears at the bottom of his pants and eats away the black, it moves up his legs and his shirt glows white. His black nails are replaced with white, his hair fades into bright silver and finally his wings emerge. The brightness dies down and he flickers his eyes open, our contract seal has vanished, and his eyes are now shining silver. He looks down and back up at me and sticks his tongue out playfully.

"I always hated the shade white." He says.

"As have I, but seeing it on someone I love, I might have a change in opinion."

"Nah, I still hate it." We laugh in unison and he flaps his wings, and levitates of the ground. I grab his ankle and pull him back down.

"You can't fly in your angel form around here, if the demons see you they will mistake you for another and shoot you down."

He nods and touches his feet back to the ground.

"I'm changing back now."

He does and in an instant he is back to his black pants and long sleeve shirt, his nails are black, and his eyes return with the contract seal. I smile at him, I do love him regardless of angel or demon, but I love his demon form the best. We clasp hands and run back to the house. As we walk up the steps to the door, a male demon steps in our way. Ciel inches behind me and I stand in my place. The demon that stepped in front of us is unknown to me but I can see his curiosity drifts toward Ciel.

"It's a pity such an important character such as yourself Master Ciel, is stuck with this pitiful demon, you are aware you two are contracted for eternity. You are also aware you can just order him away now, you are not in need of protection anymore."

My eyes drop to the wooden stairs beneath my shoes, I do not argue with what is the truth. This outer shell I have built around myself encasing my emotions has long gone shattered in pieces and leaves me more open to damage. I let go of Ciels hand and walk around the demon. I look back up around to him and pause in my footsteps.

"He is right you know." I mumble.

His eyes are wide at my response to his remark, I assume it is from me always standing up and protecting him but I have no reason to do that now when he is fully able to do that for himself. His eyes drift over to the demons and flash bright red. He steps in front of the demon and whispers something in his ear. The demon steps around him and walks away, Ciel smiles and his eyes fade back to normal. He steps towards me and clasps my hand back in his. I smile as we walk.

"So, I'm your mate for eternity am I?" I say.

He turns towards me and blushes as he realises that I heard what he whispered to the other demon.

"Yes, I suppose you are." He responds.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! How do you like it so far? Goodness you didn't think I would kill Ciel did yea? I actually started writing this fan fiction because one that I read that I really liked ended in him dying so that made me really mad! There are 3 more chapters left in this fanfic series. Leave me some comments and ideas on what I should write next? (I am a huge fan of Howls moving castle, vampire knight, fruits basket, a:tla, girl got came (Power), the host club, and of course black butler!) **


	10. Training

Chapter 10-Training

Ciel leads me down the hallways all too familiar to his bedroom. Once we enter the bedroom he closes the door behind him and capture's me into a kiss. I grasp his hips in my palms and lift him to my height. He wraps his legs around my torso and groans deep in his throat as my growing erection presses onto him.

"Let's see how fragile I am now." He says breathlessly.

We walk over to the bed which he playfully tugs me onto. He looms over me and I pull his face down to mine, and plunge into a kiss. Our tongues circle each other and I clench a fistful of his hair in my left hand. A groan escapes his lips. I could feel his erection grow. My hands slip under the hem of his pants and I pull them down quickly. I remove his undergarment and release his long shaft. He smiles wickedly at me and his fast hands strip me from my clothing in moments. He grasps my erection. He lowers his head and his lush lips kiss the tip of my erection and he opens his mouth and begins to suck. His tongue twirls around the tip as his lips slowly inch their way down. I grip his silky hair in my hand as the sensations began build and get more intense. I take my other hand and guide the movements of his head. Then I release into his mouth.

"Now it's your turn" I say in a deep voice.

He lies down in front of me. I position myself properly and grasp his hips and level him upward to meet my erection. I plunge into his tight space and he grasps his hand around my arm as I do. I begin a rocking movement with my hips pulling out and plunging back in. I began to pick up the speed watching him bounce under me. I groan and return to a slower speed. Using his strength he flips me onto the bed and begins to circle his hips teasing me. After a moment he returns the pleasure and picks up the speed moving much quicker than me. I arch my back and find my release. He screams my name in pleasure and he rests himself on top of my chest and slowly raises his hips to release me. He slides off me and to the side.

"For now I'm yours, in this lifetime and the last one." He says.

"You have always been mine, even if you didn't know it."

He turns and faces me.

"Let's go again."

I laugh and roll over to him and kiss him tenderly on the lips.

It is 2 in the morning when I wake; I rise from the bed and leave Ciel sound asleep curled in a ball. I smile and turn towards the door and slide my way down the hallway. The foyer is empty of everyone, I take a quick glimpse outside and I see all the demons, some are sleeping, others stand and watch the edge of the trees. I spot demons cuddled in the corners of the house, a beautiful silver haired girl sits on her mates lap. I question all of their allegiance to the cause of this war, but I am grateful none the less for their cooperation and surprising subtle attitudes towards the others. Demons never were meant to get along, other demons were viewed as competition for souls and dominance, but somehow over the years they have morphed into finding mates and friends in the race. I turn away from the window and see a half asleep shirtless Ciel in front of me. He rubs his eyes and leans too far forward and falls on to my chest. I catch him and pick him up and walk back to the bedroom where I place us under the covers and wrap myself around him.

"Do I really have to do this?" Ciel exclaims.

We are in the same open space as before and I am attempting to aid him in how to channel his dark powers while he is in his demon true form. We stand both in our demon true forms, I have my black disfigured of wings exposed, my nails are sharpened to a point and my eyes flash red. I wear tight t-shirt with ripped sleeves. His form is a little different than mine; his wings are clean black and a bit a larger. His eyes are both red and the faint symbol still is visible on his eyes. He wears a tight black long sleeve shirt; his canine teeth are more elongated then normal but not enough for them to stick out.

"Come one focus Ciel, focus."

He closes his eyes briefly and exhales, a cloud of dark smoke accumulates at his feet, he raises his hands to move the smoke upwards and darts the cloud of smoke towards me. I hold my arms up and cross them over in front of my face and the cloud disappears. He sighs in frustration.

"Go again Ciel."

"No."

"Now Ciel, I can't fight hunters, angels and defend you at the same time now can I? You are not a child anymore. Now, go again."

"No."

"Again!"

He flashes an intimidating glance at me and in a fit of rage accumulates another dark cloud and fires it at me with more force that knocks me off my feet, and turns to walk away. I race to my feet and tackle him from behind. He falls on his stomach and attempts to escape me but I have him pinned.

"Come on Ciel, move!"

He tosses and turns underneath my weight but he can't budge. I release my grip and he slides out from underneath me and takes flight, I stay on the ground and swing with my wings and release feathers that are rather sharp and painful, and watch him as he dodges them swiftly. He lands back down and smiles triumphantly at me.

"Not bad." I say.

"Not bad is not good enough, I need to get better, after tomorrow it's the day that they will all come."

A worried look crosses his face and I transform back to my normal look and he follows and does the same. I catch him in an embrace and hold that embrace for what seemed like only minutes but soon the sun began to fade into darkness behind us as the third day came to an end.

**Authors Note : Hey, two more chapters left then it is all done! The next chapter may be short but the final chapter I promise will be long! Unfortunately I have exams coming up so I'm not making deadlines for the next two chapters, they will come out as soon as I have available time to write them. Thanks for all the reviews and comments! xox**


	11. Old Tales of Time

Chapter 11-Old Tales of Time

It is morning and things are beginning to get busy in the house. Across the house piles of weapons and amour lay still, I stare in silence at them. Ciel has gone back to valley with Archon and Corson, two twin demons. Archon and Corson look exactly alike both with longer black hair covering over one eye, there skin is pale and their eyes are green. Everything is the same except for their tattoo's, under Archons left eye there is a small star, but under Corson's right eye there is a small tattoo of a flame.

Every demon has departed, for today, they hunt. Not one of them will return until tomorrow at dawn, with so many demons in one place many need to travel farther to keep the hunters of our trail. This feeling of guilt is making my stomach twist, I blame myself for the events that are coming tomorrow, I let my selfish feelings towards a human cloud my instincts as an animal. Unfortunately it is too late to turn back now.

I think back to when I researched the Hunters, my mind wanders to their story of how they were born into our colliding worlds. It is a story known by many demons, but not all.

Many centuries ago demons still were in rule of underworlds, one demon in particular; with a tainted dark soul he held a grudge to those whom had robbed him from the light. Lost in his hatred he left the underworld as to rejoin those who lived on the surface. He later found the loss of knowledge of what is beneath their feet, that the human's held, angered him more. He disguised himself as one, and seduced a young female alien to him. Nine months later a son was born, a son tainted by a demon, a half blood. The son, Drautis, was cursed by his father to forever share the same hatred towards the demons throughout their lives. There, on that day, a Hunter was born. Unfortunately, all these years they have been growing in population and evolved with the growing earth. This population has the knowledge of the demons so many humans lack. That is why they are of a threat to us.

A thunder of footsteps interrupts my train of thought as Archon and Corson flash in front of me chasing around the house. I sign in frustration, but a hand touches a small in my back. I turn and I am greeted by a warm kiss from Ciel. I step back and search him for wounds but he catches my eyes on him scanning, he signs.

"Relax, I am fine."

"Are you now, all mighty Ciel?" I say jokingly

"Don't ruin this day for me Sebastian, it may be my last."

My eyes flare at him, my anger begins to build as I cannot let anyone take him from me. His mere joke feels like a knife to my black heart.

"Oh no Ciel, you are not departing anywhere without me."

**Authors Note; Gross chapter eh guys? I'm sorry, but I know you guys needed something, final chapter will be huge. I promise. **


	12. Choices

Chapter 12 -Choices

**Please note: In this Chapter the lines in **_**italics **_**are from the point of view of Ciel, and the lines of normal font are of Sebastian's point of view. **

We lay beside each other in Ciels bed, unable to sleep. I can hear his heavy breathing in my ears, I try to wrap him in my arms gently, and he shuffles out of my embrace and stands to his feet allowing the blanket to fall revealing his body, and he slowly wanders to the window. I stare momentarily; I sigh and join him near the window.

"What if I lose you Sebastian?" He says with a sound of hurt in his voice.

"You cannot lose me I will always be hiding in every shadow."

He turns and looks out of the window examining the others. His eyes twinkle in the moonlight and his skin gleams flawlessly. He resembles a fragile porcelain doll. I blink for a moment and as I open my eyes again he is pressed against my chest. I inhale his scent and cautiously place my arm around his waist. We stand like this until the break of dawn. I release him at that moment and dress myself quickly in all black; I slip a knife in my back pocket and give him a quick softened glance before I exit the room. I freeze in my steps in the hallway for a brief moment, and then make my way to the foyer.

_My mind is in scrambles, I'm so posed to be some their "secret weapon" I never wanted this war. Wars between the dark and the light have been happening since the dawn of time, but why now? I dress myself in all black, I recall the past battles I've fought, though not as harsh or as big I this, I try to kid myself into thinking this will be the same. I sigh and follow to find Sebastian down in the foyer. _

_I panic as I enter the foyer, because it's empty. I rush out the front door and scan for the others. In the distance I see shapes moving but it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. Once they do I stare in disbelief at the stand-off happening in the field. _

My thoughts only focus only Ciel ahead of me stand the hunters. There ahead of me stands mothers, fathers, children, and grandparents too frail to fight. I try to seal my emotions away and resume my stone cold hearted self for the battle. We departed ahead of Ciel to allow him to choose his side, or to allow him the chance to turn his back and forget of these future incidents. At the back of our minds the question lingers of "What will he choose?" Chapter 12-Blood

**Please note: In this Chapter the lines in **_**italics **_**are from the point of view of Ciel, and the lines of normal font are of Sebastian's point of view. **

We lay beside each other in Ciels bed, unable to sleep. I can hear his heavy breathing in my ears, I try to wrap him in my arms gently, and he shuffles out of my embrace and stands to his feet allowing the blanket to fall revealing his body, and he slowly wanders to the window. I stare momentarily; I sigh and join him near the window.

"What if I lose you Sebastian?" He says with a sound of hurt in his voice.

"You cannot lose me I will always be hiding in every shadow."

He turns and looks out of the window examining the others. His eyes twinkle in the moonlight and his skin gleams flawlessly. He resembles a fragile porcelain doll. I blink for a moment and as I open my eyes again he is pressed against my chest. I inhale his scent and cautiously place my arm around his waist. We stand like this until the break of dawn. I release him at that moment and dress myself quickly in all black; I slip a knife in my back pocket and give him a quick softened glance before I exit the room. I freeze in my steps in the hallway for a brief moment, and then make my way to the foyer.

_My mind is in scrambles, I'm so posed to be some their "secret weapon" I never wanted this war. Wars between the dark and the light have been happening since the dawn of time, but why now? I dress myself in all black, I recall the past battles I've fought, though not as harsh or as big I this, I try to kid myself into thinking this will be the same. I sigh and follow to find Sebastian down in the foyer. _

_I panic as I enter the foyer, because it's empty. I rush out the front door and scan for the others. In the distance I see shapes moving but it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. Once they do I stare in disbelief at the stand-off happening in the field. _

My thoughts only focus only Ciel ahead of me stand the hunters. There ahead of me stands mothers, fathers, children, and grandparents too frail to fight. I try to seal my emotions away and resume my stone cold hearted self for the battle. We departed ahead of Ciel to allow him to choose his side, or to allow him the chance to turn his back and forget of these future incidents. At the back of our minds the question lingers of "What will he choose?"

**Authors Note; I'm so beyond drowning in school work im having troubles posting and having time to write, please understand.**


End file.
